Please dont shut me out again
by MonkeyCage
Summary: After a few months of spending time with Anna, Elsa has shut her out again. Anna must stop her sister from shutting her out. Elsanna pairing. ElsaxAnna. Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a month since the great thaw, and Elsa had decided to shut herself out again. Anna had Kristoff and Olaf to have fun with but she missed Elsa. Every night Anna would wonder why Elsa had shut herself out again, and she would always end up crying herself to sleep.

Every morning Anna would go to her sister's bedroom door and talk to Elsa, hoping that she could persuade her to come out of her room. But Elsa never replied, it was like she wasn't even there. But Anna knew she was, she never came out.

The next morning Anna knocked on the door.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered

Of course there was no reply, there never was.

Anna sighed "I miss you"

No reply again. Then something inside Anna snapped, she needed her sister. Elsa promised she would never shut herself out again and now she has! Does she hate me or something?

Anna spoke again, louder this time "Elsa you're my sister I need you!"

No reply.

Anna took a deep breath and shouted "This isn't fair Elsa! You said you would never shut me out again and now you are! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Anna broke down crying.

She whispered through her tears "Please"

Anna thought Elsa was ignoring her, but Elsa was listening she heard it all. Elsa was curled up on the floor by the door, crying. Elsa wasn't afraid of hurting Anna. She was afraid of her feelings for her. Everytime Elsa saw her sister, her chest would ache. And Everytime Anna said she loved her, her heart would hurt because she knew that Anna's love for her would never be anything more than sisterly love.

Anna got up, wiped her tears and walked away. Elsa desperately wanted to run to Anna and tell her how much she loves her, but she knows that if she does she'll just fall further for her.

Later at lunch Anna saw Elsa walking down the hall. This was here chance to get her sister back! Anna ran to Elsa and grabbed her arm. Elsa spun round and saw her sister standing in front of her. She panicked and tried to pull away from Anna's grasp, but she couldn't Anna was too strong or Elsa was too weak.

"Elsa, don't run away, I just want to talk to you" Anna said calmly

"A-Anna I….." Elsa couldn't speak

"Why are you shutting me out again?"

Elsa gulped. What can she say to that?

"Anna I- I…."

"Elsa, I want the truth"

Elsa was shaking everywhere, she tried to pull her arm out of Anna's grasp again, but she couldn't.

Anna shouted at the top of her voice "Elsa, please just tell me! Im your sister! You cant avoid me for the rest of your life!"

Elsa's eyes grew wide, she'd never seen her sister this upset with her.

Elsa took a deep shaky breath and spoke "Anna Im S-sorry"

"For what?"

Elsa looked down at her arm, Anna had loosened her grip. She quickly pulled her arm out of Anna's grasp and turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Anna just stood there and watched Elsa ran off into the distance. She sighed. There was no point going after her, she'll just run away again.

After an hour passed, Anna went to go look for her sister so she could try and talk to her again. She looked everywhere but she couldn't find her. She was about to give up when she looked up and saw Elsa a few feet in front of her.

"Elsa! I need to talk to you"

Elsa took a deep breath and turned around.

"Uhh h-hi Anna" Elsa said nervously.

Anna stepped closer to Elsa "Please, tell me why your shutting yourself out again"

Elsa smiled sadly "Anna, I cant"

Anna frowned "Why?! Im your sister!"

"Anna, im sorry" Elsa was becoming scared

"No Elsa, im not leaving until you tell me why!" Tears streamed down Anna's face

Elsa knew she had to tell Anna the truth "Its because I love you Anna!"

Anna jumped back slightly at how loud Elsa had shouted "What?"

"I love you Anna, I- im in love with you"

Before Anna could say anything else, Elsa turned an ran as tears fell down her cheeks.

Anna was more confused than ever. Her sister was in love with her? Anna went to her room to think about what just happened.

Elsa slammed her bedroom door and slide down it, tears streaming down her cheeks. Great, Anna probably thinks you're a freak, well done, Elsa though to herself. Elsa laid awake all night thinking of Anna, and Anna laid awake thinking about Elsa.

Anna woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She slowly got out of bed and went to get changed. A few minutes later Anna went downstairs and found that breakfast had already been prepared, just like always. Anna ate alone just like she did everyday, wondering what Elsa was doing. Anna sighed and rose from her chair and walked out the room, she needed some advice from Kristoff.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna went to the barn where she knew Kristoff would be. She walked in and found Kristoff and Sven sharing carrots, which Anna always thought was disgusting.

"Hey Kristoff" Anna said as she smiled weakly

"Oh hey Anna! What are you doing here?" Kristoff beamed

"Can I tell you something Kristoff?

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, yesterday Elsa told me she loved me" Anna avoided eye contact with Kristoff

"Well of course se does, shes your sister" Kristoff said

"No, she told me she loves me as…. More than a sister"

"Ohhhh right. Well do you feel the same?"

"I-I don't know… maybe" Anna blushed

Kristoff smirked "You like her, don't you?"

"Ugh! I don't know! I think I might do but im not sure"

"Okay, okay calm down feisty pants"

Anna scowled at him "What should I do?"

"Talk to her about it"

"How? Shes always hidden away in her room" Anna's face fell

"I don't know Anna, just try an talk to her if you see her in the hallway"

"Okay thanks Kristoff, I'll see you later" Anna said as she turned an left.

Anna walked back into the castle and slowly walked over to Elsa's all to familiar snowflake covered door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Of course, no one came to open the door. Anna sighed, this was going to be hard.

"Hey Elsa" Anna waited anxiously for a reply, but of course there was none.

"Please come out, we need to talk" No reply again

Anna felt a lump in the back of her throat as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Please" A loud sob escaped her

"Im a monster" Elsa whispered just loud enough so Anna could hear her

Anna was genuinely shocked to receive a reply "Elsa? What are you talking about? You are not a monster"

"Anna im in love with you! My own sister! How are you not disgusted be me?" Elsa chocked back a sob

"I could never be disgusted by you Elsa. And I uh I um…. I-I think I feel the same way"

Elsa was shocked, did her sister really just say she felt the same?

"W-what?" Elsa whispered

"Elsa, im- im in love with you too. So please come out of your room"

Elsa unlocked the door an came out. Anna immediately wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I love you so much Elsa"

Elsa grinned like a goof "I love you too Anna"

"Hey, uh do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Anna blushed and grinned "Yeah"

They walked off hand in hand into Elsa's bedroom.

Both girls climbed into bed and Elsa pulled Anna towards her until there faces were so close that Anna could feel her sisters breath on her lips. Elsa leaned in and closed the gap between them. Anna's eyes fluttered shut as the soft kiss continued.

After a few moments Elsa pulled away.

"Wow…. Elsa that was-"

"Amazing" Elsa finished the redheads sentence and pulled her into her arms and the two girls fell asleep in their warm embrace.


	4. Update

**Update:**

**I will not be continuing this story as I think chapter 3 ends nicely and I don't really know what else I could add.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, and I may decide to continue this story in the future but for now chapter 3 is the last chapter.**

**I will still be writing other Elsanna fanfics and some Clovniss, Morby and maybe Bubbline so I hope you enjoy ****J**


End file.
